A Fantastic Vacation
by AnaLakura
Summary: Reed hasn’t been known to be the fun or romantic type. But when it comes time to start a new tradition in the Fantastic Four Household, well maybe not. Johnny has a hatred for Mickey Mouse and Ben is being mistaken for orange.
1. Unexpected Vacation and Unexpected Heros

Title: A Fantastic Vacation

Rated PG-13: For vial languge, talk of yaoi and sex, and anything else I missed

Parrings: Reed/Sue, Sue/Victor/OC, Harry/OC, Peter/MJ, Ben/Alica, Lan/Maylu and probably other parring as time goes along

Summarry: Reed Richards hasn't been known to be the fun or romantic type. But when it comes time to start a new tradition in the Fantastic Four Household, Some one's got to do it. We learn Johnny has a hatred for Mickey Mouse and Ben is being mistaken for a character. But Reed has a plan to make Sue have the wedding of her dreams. But why are there lots of other super heroes running around in the parks. All will be discovered.

Author's Notes: You know I'm surprized no one ever thought of sending super heros to disneyworld...well at least I haven't seen one. This is going to primarily an FF fanfic. I just hope people will read and review this one, cause I sware people must hate my stories or soemthing. Well what ever tell me what rides you want to see characters going on, it helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four, X-Men, Spiderman or Rockman.exe, never will, never can and never ever will even own part of it. Don't sue me. But I do own my OC and thats about it.

* * *

Kitchen- 4 A.M., Baxter Building

* * *

"Reed why the hell do you wake us all up so early." Johnny moaned, seeing he was still in his fireproof pajamas.

Reed said as he waved the tickets in the air.

"Huh? Stretch you never said anything about a trip. Besides can't we take the fantasticar." said the orange giant.

"Actually I did, and it's been on the calendar for over a month." Reed explained.

Sue walked over to the calendar," He's not lying, but seriously Reed four o'clock in the morning. Where are we going again anyways?"

"Orlando, Florida… the vacation we've been planning for over three months. We're going to Walt Disney World." Richards stated.

"Wait as in California Disneyland, with the hot chicks, and beach." Johnny said with enthusiasm.

"No flame brain, Florida, as in place with alligators, swamps and Miami." Ben retorted.

"Well any how, we have some friends who are going to meet up with us at the airport. You might want to start packing. We leave for the airport in thirty minuets."

The three other member of the fantastic four's eyes shot wide open," WHAT!!!!!!"

"How long do we need to pack for Reed?" Sue said in a sudden panic. Who knew, last second vacation could do this to her.

"Enough for a few weeks." With that Reed went back up to his lab and grabbed a few of his small inventions for the trip.

* * *

NYC International, Five AM

* * *

"Now where were we supposed to meet them?" Reed mumbled under his breath. As the four walked around outside of the terminal.

"Come on Reed, tellllll meeeee!!!" whined Johnny as he dragged his suit case along.

"Soon enough, Johnny…soon enough." Reed repeated to himself.

In the distance a group of familiar faces came walking near the team.

One of them happened to be shouting extremely loud," REED RICHARD!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

"Pipe down, don't want people to blow the cover." A brown haired man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Sorry, Peter but I don….wait there they are." apologized the brown haired girl.

"Remember, she's your girlfriend Harry. You brought her along, so she's your problem." Peter reminded his friend.

"Yeah, keeping her in check. Got it." Harry replied back as they got face to face with Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny.

"Good to see you again, Peter." Reed greeted as the two shook hands.

"Feelings mutual, if you want to call it that Richards." Peter joked as Johnny came in waving his hands back and forth.

"Ok ok, hold it here, how does brain on a stick here know Spider." Johnny said as he flailed his arms up and down.

"Johnny will you stop with the arms, you're causing a scene." Sue requests as she points to all the people around them.

"Sorry, but this is a lot of stuff to take in sis." Johnny apologizes.

"He was an old student of mine; he told me a while back that he was spide--. I've said too much." Reed said as a man in his early thirties came running up.

"Thought I was late, almost scared me." The man said," Reed, good to see you're still doing well."

"Bruce, glad you could make it." Reed replied with a hug to his friend.

"Ok Reed, tell me what is going on here. Some of the worlds super heroes all on the same flight to Walt Disney World. What are you planning?" Sue questioned her fiancé.

"You'll see…." Reed said

Bruce's cousin Jennifer whispered," You didn't tell her did you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He whispered back to the Hulk's cousin.

A beeping noise came from Reed's pocket Sue only mumbled something in response.

Reed looks at the PDA," Ok, then I guess we can go. Apparently the X-Men are already checked into the hotel in Florida. Guess we can check our stuff in and get to the terminal."

"WAITTTTT!!!!" A spiky haired boy yelled.

"Lan stop running there standing still." his red haired girlfriend said as she stopped him and made him walk.

"Well technically, my little brother is on time….by five minuets, we're just early." Ana said.

"Your brother….early….? Those two words are never in the same sentence." Harry added.

"It's going to rain tomorrow for sure now." MJ tacked on depressingly. As Lan and Maylu joined the group.

* * *

Security Check Point, NYC International

* * *

"Sir what is in the glove?" asked the security guard. Reed looks behind only to see, Victor Von Doom being hassled by the security check point guard.

"None of your damn business." Victor retorted loudly as he tries to get the guard to loosen up on his glove. To much of everyone's surprise, he had no silver evil looking mask on his face.

"Vic…Victor…Von Doom…where are you going…?" Johnny asked.

"Uhhhhh Colorado….?" Victor said nervously as everyone breaks up into laughter.

"No seriously where are you going." Johnny asks again.

"Walt Disney World..." Victor mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" Johnny said annoyingly.

"WALT DISNEY WORLD DID YOU HERE IT NOW JOHNATHEN SPENCER STORM!!!" Von Doom shouted causing a mass amount of unwanted attention come to the group.

"Yeah right, you're probably going to blow the place all up." Johnny said thoughtlessly as Victor grabbed a random piece of duck tape and stuck it on Johnny's mouth.

"Please shut up Jonathan," Victor asked oh so politely," You know being an enforced monarch is quite tiring."

"Yeah right, then explain all the free time you have taking over the world." Reed scoffed.

"Vic' loosens up and Reed let go of the little rivalry with Victor for a few weeks. Your on vacation, and remember we're here as friends, not arch enemies. If either one of you try to ruin it for me or anyone else in this group, mainly the girls. I will find the nearest deep fryer and I know Florida is known for there deep fried chicken and then proceed to turn both of your asses in to deep fried Twinkies. This goes for all the men here." Ana threatened as a large sweat drop formed on each and every man in the group knowing it could very well be it for anyone of them if any of the women went of like a bomb.

When they were going through Lan's bag, Harry was looking at the X-ray scan on the monitor as one of the security guards called one of his friends over," Hey Joe come over here. Looks like we got some 'bombs' and dynamite' here!"

"Wait no Harry don't." Lan said, but he was to late to stop Harry from seeing.

"What the hell?" Harry practically yelled as Ben walked behind him to look.

"There are no bombs, just clothes, snacks, a DS…a pokemon cartridge, his PET…hey Mega." Ben sorted through.

"Hey Ben…" the blue net navi.

"And…what the hell were you planning on doing to your little girlfriend over there Hikari." The thing asked trying to resist the urge to laugh. Lan felt mortified as Ben waved around the little packages of condoms, all in different colors and patterns.

"You're even hornier then Johnny kid." Ben said as Lan snatched the condoms away from the Thing and put them back into his duffle bag, blushing like hell then quickly walked passed the group.

"Final Boarding Call for flight 264 for Orlando, Florida." The intercom blared through the entire New York City International Airport terminal.

"That's our flight." Reed panicked as he started to race over to the terminal boarding area for the flight.

"Wide load coming thought!!!" Johnny yelled as Ben pushed his way through the crowd as snaps of camera went off. The paparazzi had found them, not good.

"Matchstick, look what you did now." Ben grumbled.

Reed was first to the flight attendant desk," Did we make it in time?"

"Yes, you did sir." The attendant said with out looking out," Oh my, the Fantastic Four, welcome!!!!! Please enjoy your flight."

* * *

Next Time – Lift Off

Johnny- Oh yeah, we're on vacation!!!

Reed- We are not even off the ground Johnny.

Johnny- So……

Sue- Just enjoy the flight… we're not even sure what Reed has planned.

Ben: Kind of hard when you have Doom over there.

Doom- HEY!!!

* * *


	2. Lift Off

Title: A Fantastic Vacation

Rated PG-13: For vial languge, talk of yaoi and sex, and anything else I missed

Parrings: Reed/Sue, Sue/Victor/OC, Harry/OC, Peter/MJ, Ben/Alica, Lan/Maylu and probably other parring as time goes along

Summarry: Reed Richards hasn't been known to be the fun or romantic type. But when it comes time to start a new tradition in the Fantastic Four Household, Some one's got to do it. We learn Johnny has a hatred for Mickey Mouse and Ben is being mistaken for a character. But Reed has a plan to make Sue have the wedding of her dreams. But why are there lots of other super heroes running around in the parks. All will be discovered.

Author's Notes: Yay, I'm glad people enjoy this story. This story is more like a crack fic then anything else. I want to thank the 3 reviewers who helped boost my ego enought to put out this next chapter. Where we learn the magic of evil safety instuction videos that no one ever listens to on American Airlines. And Victor stuffs a five year old in the overhead compartment. In other news my dog apprently swim while sleeping. And Transformers the movie...ROCK!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, X-men, Spiderman, Rockman.exe, or American Airlines...why would anyone want to own american airlines anyways...oh free flights...and a jet...that wouldn't be half bad. I own nothing but my OC and thats it.

* * *

"Welcome aboard American Airlines Flight 264, direct flight to sunny Orlando, Florida. I'm going to be your pilot today, my name is Stan Lee. We should be getting started in about ten minuets now. So please feel free to fight for the over head compartment space and then quietly sit down and watch the informative safety video on nearest television to your seat." announced the pilot whose name happened to be Stan Lee over the plane intercom.

Meanwhile in the first class of super heroes, the fighting for the over head compartment space was turning into a brawl for the last space. The fight was between Reed Richards; Aka. Mr. Fantastic and Peter Parker; Aka. Spiderman.

"Step right up, to see the clash of well known New York City heroes. You can take a picture for just five dollars." Johnny said to the under classes behind them.

"Johnny, sit down now." Sue ordered her little brother.

"This is going to be a long flight." Ana grumbled only to have Harry pat her supportively.

"Don't worry midget it's only a three hour flight." Johnny said as took his seat in front of Ana.

"Harry where is my bottle of water." Ana asked, Harry knew what was coming…just not to what degree the younger Storm was going to get it. He handed her the bottle of water, she quickly broke it open and started controlling it then freezing it and formed it into freezing cold earplugs then stood up and shoved them into Johnny's ears.

"Fuck….brrrrrrrr…… co…old…. dam…n…. you….Hik...ar...i…" Johnny shivered out. He quickly snapped his fingers to try to make them melt. It would work….and be good in about…..two and a half hours.

The video started as soon as Reed took his seat in the middle row across from Ana, he sat next to Sue," Welcome aboard, before we depart please remove the safety card from the seat pocket infront of you."

No one did it.

"And follow along as we demonstrate the safety features of this bowing 757. We appreciate your full attention as we give this important safety information."

No one was paying any attention. Johnny was only mocking it and doing little hand jesters and moving his mouth along with it. Ben laughed at the kid.

"If you're seated in an exit row you may need to assist the crew in an emergency."

In a flight full of super heroes in first class, at least you think it will be a safe flight.

"If you're unable to perform the duties on the safety card, please inform the nearest flight attendant for reseating at the end of this video."

The irony of this, there was no near by flight attendant.

"To fasten your seatbelt, pull the metal fitting all the way across and into the other metal fitting. Tighten the seatbelt by pulling on the fabric."

"Ben had pulled to tight." Johnny sang, "He pulled to tight."

A nearby flight attendant had come walking by to see that Ben had basically pulled the seatbelt out of the seat.

"Ben went too far." Johnny echoed," He went too far."

Sue was about to hit him and trade seats with poor Ben, but didn't want to hurt her future husband's sanity.

"When the seatbelt sign is illuminated, immediately be seated and buckle up. To ensure your safety, your seatbelt should be fastened at all times during the flight when you are seated."

"Sir you do realize what you have done to our seats." The angry flight attendant said.

"Don't worry lady, I can pay for that." Ben replied.

"There are six exit door on the plane, with three each side of the aircraft and window exits located over the wing."

Seriously the wings of the plane…how the hell are we support to use those anyways.

"When using the exits remove the handle and pulling down on the marked handle. Jump into the slide with your legs wide open. When you're on the ground move three hundred feet away from the aircraft. In the event of a water landing, the slides can be detached from the airplane and used as life boats as well as the person next to you. Look around to locate the nearest two exits to your seat."

No one looked.

"In some cases the nearest exit might be above you or behind you. In an evacuation exit path lights will illuminate to guide you to an exit. Your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device in the event of a water landing. If needed oxygen masks will be dropped from the overhead. Help yourself before helping others."

It was almost certain that Doom would help only himself and no others.

"American Airlines is a nonsmoking airline."

Are there actually smoking airlines. Then all faces look at Johnny.

"Sir, this is a nonsmoking airlines and that includes heroes who create fire."

Johnny snapped off the fires.

"US law prohibits destroying laboratory smoke detectors."

"This means I can destroy them since I have diplomatic amenity." Doom announced.

"This also means you still won't do that." Ana said as she hit Victor on the head.

"Please ensure that all your carry on items have been stowed and that all tray tables have been locked into the seat infront of you and that your seat is in its full upright position, headrest stowed and seatbelt securely fastened. Be sure that laptop computers, cell phones and all personal electronics are turned off and properly stowed. If an emergency evacuation becomes necessary, leave all carry on items behind."

All eyes look at Reed, Victor and Harry. The three all having their PDA's out. Reed's out doing them all.

"Away…NOW." Sue and Ana ordered.

"If you have any questions regarding safety please ask a near by flight attendant. On behalf of your flight crew it is our pleasure to have you aboard and we hope you have the utmost pleasant flight to what ever your destination is." The prerecorded video stated and finished. Then queuing the American Airlines theme song to end it all.

"Well you can't say Matchsticks interpretation of it wasn't amusing." Ben said as Johnny pretended to go to sleep.

"He might have a future as a Mime if the super hero thing doesn't work out." Peter retorted. We all laugh.

* * *

Two hours into the flight, 9:57 A.M.

* * *

The flight had been everything but fun. Peter and MJ were reading. Reed had his glasses that were hooked up to H.E.R.B.I.E. at home and were doing some last minuet things for the wedding. So far one thousand people of the 1250 people who were invited had replied back saying they were going to show up. How they know so many people, it's more or less Johnny's falt. Disney had agreed to shut down all of Epcot for the wedding, figuring they were going to get lots of good PR for the event.

Johnny, Ben and Lan were past out asleep. Ana was took Lan's DS and was playing pokemon against Harry. They really had nothing better to do. Victor, well we're not really sure what he was doing. Sue was watching the boring in flight movie. She-Hulk and Hulk were quietly attempting breakfast number two.

Breakfast had been ruined already by a bratty little five year old boy who had been running around and splashed a bottle of water all over them in first class.

Johnny had gave the kid a nice third degree burn before the he let the kid go back 'quietly' to the coach class. He said it was to avenge the omelet.

Well Victor had gotten the better half of the kid.

Victor was going to stuff the kid in the over head compartment.

"You can't do this!!" Yelped the boy.

"Watch me, I have diplomatic immunity." Victor said menacingly.

He shoved the kid in the over head compartment. Ana didn't want to make him any worse from a rude nap awaking. So she waited until he was back asleep to let the kid go. He went quietly…. Victor only woke back up due to the overhead speaker.

"Attention folks, we are about to arrive in Sunny Orlando, Florida. It is currently a Luke warm 85 degrees. I want to once again thank you for choosing American Airlines on be half of all of American Airlines. We should be landing in about five minuets, so please return all seats into their up right positions and the tray tables are returned to where they belong." said the pilot as everyone started to shuffle around to get their stuff ready to disembark.

"God…they have to make these pointless announcements." Victor complained.

"Yes, you moron we're here." Johnny yelled. Victor grumbled something inaudible to normal hearing.

* * *

Rental Car Center

* * *

"Why do we have to rent cars?" Harry asked, because he has the money to get a limo.

"Because we don't need always need to ride in a limo like some people." Reed replied.

"But..." Victor whined as four hummer came out.

"Where are we staying at anyways Einstein, because you never told us?" asked Ben as he stood next to where Alicia sat.

"Oh yes, I was in such a rush that I forgot to send out the literary." Reed remembered.

"So where are we staying?!?!" Johnny asked.

"At the Walt Disney World Dolphin and Swan, it has heavenly feather beds, golf, tennis, and spa. It's perfectly fine for all of us." Reed said as he passed out the keys.

"What about us Reed?" Asked Sue as everyone filed into the cars.

"It should be here by now…." Reed mumbled as the Fantasticar(I had to add in the car, it's like the fifth member) flew down," A normal car couldn't hold Ben, no offence, so I called it in."

"Thanks Stretch." Ben said as he got into his cockpit.

* * *

An hour later in front of the Walt Disney World Dolphin and Swan Hotel

In the heart of the Walt Disney World Resort, the award-winning Walt Disney World Swan and Dolphin is the gateway to Central Florida's greatest theme parks and attractions. The resort is located in between Epcot and Disney-MGM Studios and nearby Disney's Animal Kingdom Theme Park and Magic Kingdom Park. Come discover the magical surroundings, superior service, luxurious facilities and redesigned guest rooms featuring the Heavenly Bed. With Mandara Spa, 17 spectacular restaurants and lounges, five pools, white sand beach, two health clubs, tennis, nearby golf and many special Disney benefits, including complimentary transportation to all **Walt Disney World** Theme Parks and Attractions, and the enhanced Extra Magic Hours benefit; you'll never be bored.

The four hummers and the fantasticar finally reached the Walt Disney World Resort Complex. The place was huge.

It was twice the size of Manhattan. Everybody awed at the sight of the dozen of hotels. "Whoa, it's so huge!" said Ana over the intercoms in the cars.

"It's bigger than Disneyland!" said Johnny.

"So, where are we staying at?" asked Ben. They then turned to a hotel that looked like something like a large luminous hotel with giant swans and dolphins everywhere. "Whoa…" everybody said.

As the four hummers and the Fantasticar pulled into the entry way.

"Sir may I park your….umm car." Asked the parking man.

"No needs, H.E.R.B.I.E. fly the car back to the lab." Reed asked the car as Ben finished unloading the luggage from the Fantasticar.

"Absolutely Dr. Richards!!" said the energetic computer from the muffled car.

"Come on let's go check everyone in. I want to check out the pool… I mean room." Johnny said; only think about the girls he could get in bed with him.

"Oh and Johnny we are having you bunk with Alicia and Ben, you know…safety reasons." Reed said.

"REED!! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Both Johnny and Ben shouted as Reed ignored them and continued walking with the group.

"Welcome to the WDW Dolphin and Swan hotel…" Reed mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Next Time: Exploration Epcot: Mexico

Peter: You know I've never actually been south of the border.

MJ: Well this is as close as your going to get then.

Johnny: Does this place have a bar any where?

Sue: It's Disney…there is no a drop of alcohol in four miles of the park. Maybe at the hotel….

* * *


End file.
